mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shyeli
Description Race: Succubus| Age: Unknown, looks to be in her early 20's| Faction: Order of Elvanor| Orientation: Heterosexual| Bio The realm I dwell within is beautiful through my eyes. The torn and ruptured terrain, as if The Dark Lord himself ran his sharp claws over the surface, was like paradise to me. I enjoyed watching the souls that were collected, slaving away at duties that really had no meaning to any of us ... other than to cause those souls to suffer. It was a beautiful realm. However, I was now like one of those stolen souls, ripped away from my realm to be bound to this one ... bound to a half breed. Though this land has slaves, it was not the same as our soul slaves; they worked hard, but some are adored like dribbling children or obedient pets. They are coddled and pampered, how sickening that is. But on the other hand, I would be considered a slave as well, for I am no longer free to come and go as I pleased; forced to do the bidding of this half breed, made to fulfill meaningless tasks ... well meaningless to me, important to him. He seems to be immune to my abilities to a point. I can seduce him, and when I do ... mmm it is much fun, and he is delicious. However, I cannot seem to control his mood, and moody he is; easily angered by a single word or action can drive him into a rage that I cannot sooth right away. When he is not toying with me, I am left to my own entertainment; the plant of this world are fascinating to me, and I have taken a fancy to spending time in a building called a greenhouse. Also, there is building called a tavern; oh how it is lively, but I have been told I am not allowed to feed upon those that go there to relax. When I was left alone to wander around, I came across these miserable little creatures; they are small but vicious, scratching and pecking at the ground. If you get to close, the males will attack, chasing you from the females. I've been told by the half breed these things are called chickens, and now they haunt me in my sleep. I wish the half breed would allow me to know my purpose here, my reason for being summoned from my beautiful realm. But would seem he does not wish to reveal that to me just yet, so until that time I will remain at his side when needed or in the greenhouse I have come to tolerate. Skills First Aid| Hunting| Emotion Control (Yes I will roll dice to see if it works or not)| Major Flaw/Flaws: Fear of chickens| Clumsy| Uncontrollable| Minor Flaw/Flaws: Emotional| Nightmares of those damn chickens!!| Stubborn| Beliefs Ideal: "Death is a solution to all problems. No mortals, no problems."| She is a Priestess of Derketo| Quirks She twirls her hair a lot when she is nervous or drunk, her tail seems to have a mind of its own ... be careful. Relationships Summoned and bound to Foleath Category:Characters